


In Our Bedroom After the War

by Riachinko



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Hero Worship, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Socks, Sounding, Well there's a niggling of a plot maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riachinko/pseuds/Riachinko
Summary: “Tomorrow night, we can do whatever would make you happy.”





	

At nights when Gaston would wake up at 4am sweaty, gasping and dehydrated with a pounding headache, he called for LeFou. And LeFou was always there, attentive and selfless. He'd hand Gaston a glass of water, he'd massage his shoulders.  
  
He always had the right words to calm the man down.  
  
Their living arrangements had begun innocently enough with LeFou as Gaston’s carer; a sort of personal valet, hunting partner, confidant. They'd been friends for years, after all, and the role came naturally to LeFou, having served a similar purpose during the war. After the battle overseas in Quebec, with Gaston now having been a Captain, LeFou’s role carried slightly more gravity - the man was a valued hero of war, and although LeFou didn't carry any such title, his proximity to Gaston gave him a bolstered sense of worth and confidence.  
  
And Gaston wasn't without scars from the war - though mostly metaphorical - that only LeFou could understand and anoint.

To soothe them, back massages turned into body massages turned into handjobs and drinks of water led to Gaston’s mouth hungrily on LeFou’s. Physical pleasure helped to forget the pain they both had seen and endured.

He was rough and brash; used his power to get and take whatever he wanted. He used LeFou's kindness, but neither man mentioned that that was the case, and it wasn't that Gaston was ever _unkind_ in return…

He was tall, dark and handsome. He was both cunning and thoughtless simultaneously. He brought home women and still demanded LeFou’s time once they had left.

Because he didn't want to open up to anyone. Not just anyone could know he was damaged. This was special to LeFou and LeFou alone, and he cherished it and didn't expect anything else out of life after the war.

When it finally happened that Gaston asked to use his body for relief, LeFou consented without question.

“Of course, Captain.”

And so, this was added to their routine. A routine which without realizing it, had become more about habitual raw pleasure than therapy at all.

 

. **:** **:**.

 

Gaston bit into the soft dewy flesh of LeFou’s back, tightening his desperate grip around LeFou’s gut as he ground against him from behind.

“Fuck--”

LeFou was crushed, pinned so absolutely to the bedding that it was difficult to breathe, but still managing to push back against Gaston’s thrusts expertly. His hands balled themselves in sheets, wrapping and twisting until they were practically torn from the corners of the bed.

Pillows were on the floor. Clothing was tossed haphazardly across furniture. The candlelight was dim, but it was there -- Gaston hadn’t taken him in the darkness of the early morning hours this time.

It was a good night.

The pace was picking up, too fast to be pleasant without masturbation, and LeFou grunted, swatting a hand behind him weakly to ask Gaston to let up. He did, just slightly enough to allow his partner to snake a hand downward and grasp himself, before continuing to chase his climax.

Gaston dug the balls of his feet into the mattress and collapsed over the shorter man, holding himself up with one hand beside LeFou’s right ear as he bent down to breathe raggedly into the left.

“You’re so good,” he whispered, raspy, exhausted, still fucking violently against LeFou as LeFou came, shouting “ahs” into the blankets beneath him. Gaston came then, too, stuttering his hips and growling like a feral beast.  

They stayed collapsed for too long a moment, catching their breaths - LeFou just barely - Gaston’s cock softening and slipping from the man trapped beneath him, dragging a trail of cum with it. Their bodies were tacky with sex, but neither man moved, opting instead to dry off in the cool spring breeze wafting through the window.

Gaston kept his face buried in his partner’s head of curls, panting, sighing happily. Mumbling, “Tomorrow night, we can do whatever would make you happy.”

“...Hm?”

Now, LeFou was plenty satisfied that he was able to always be at Gaston’s side; sleep in Gaston’s bed. Without caring too much about returned feelings of love, being intimate with Gaston was what made him happy at his core. Still, Gaston was dispassionate about many things that didn’t involve himself, and his consideration was a welcome surprise.

The barge of a man turned his back and curled in on himself, one arm keeping cool under the pillow. Shuffling the blankets back on top of them properly, LeFou draped himself across Gaston's bare arm and chuckled softly.

“Are you really interested in that, Gaston?” he cooed. “Thank you.”

“I'm nothing if not generous,” Gaston scoffed, but the vague humour in his voice was reassuring.

“Are you really so bored that you’d leave something like this up to me?” He said, raising a brow.

And it was a genuine question - was Gaston daring enough to truly do anything? LeFou didn’t have a fountain of sexual experience, but he did have... _things_. Things that during cold, lonely nights at war, were able to bring just a little bit of warmth to his face before drifting off to sleep - or that if he was lucky enough to find some privacy set him on fire. Things that he didn’t know if Gaston’s ego was capable of handling.

“I know you won’t let me down,” Gaston yawned.

LeFou dabbed the sweat from Gaston’s arm and back before laying beside him more comfortably to drift off to sleep, though sleep didn’t come easily.

 

. **:** **:**.

 

“Stay in your chair,” LeFou called from the bedroom corner opposite Gaston. He was dressing out of view but he could see his partner sitting casually with one ankle crossed over his knee. Tapping a finger against the arm of the chair, growing impatient.

Gaston grumbled audibly and LeFou tsked. “Be patient!”

When he removed himself from the dressing screen, LeFou wore tall burgundy stockings, fastened with a leather garter adorned with small golden clasps at his thighs. The colour of the stockings matched the chemise that flowed delicately around his wrists and gathered at the shoulders, complete with a black kerchief tied in a bow at his neck. The legs of his cotton knickers were pulled up to meet the hem of the stockings, and the whole outfit seemed to be much more revealing than it truly was.

He wore his hair down, combed back nicely for the time being, and Gaston thought perhaps he'd also applied some dark makeup around his eyes, as they shone much more brilliantly than usual.

He looked sweet and delicate and sexy, but Gaston laughed in spite of himself.

“What on earth are you wearing? You look ridiculous.”

LeFou pouted, “I absolutely do not!” he said defensively with his hands on his hips.

“You look like a common whore.” He sneered but he didn't sound displeased.

“And given your penchant for loose women, I'd think you'd appreciate it,” he said, still pouting, but rolling with it; keeping Gaston’s seemingly jovial mood in mind and feeling playful. “You don't want to tear my clothes off?”

Gaston exhaled sharply through his nose, “Hm…” His feet fell to the floor and he moved to push himself up to his feet. “I want to tear you apart.”

With eyes half-lidded and cheeks growing rosy, LeFou made his way over to the man before him just as he was about to stand. His stockinged foot pressed against Gaston’s abdomen with a firmness that warned the man to sit down. Of course, Gaston could have knocked LeFou to the floor, and for a moment a temper flared in his eyes and LeFou was sure that he was in for it.

But nothing happened.

Gaston sat, and LeFou bit his bottom lip in pleasure at his friend's obedience.

“I like looking down at you for once. Will you stay sitting?”

The man rolled his eyes and looked away. His perfect grin never leaving his perfect lips.

“I am, aren't I?”

“That's true in this moment,” LeFou said, softly - as smooth as butter - and quietly. “But please…”

His eye contact with Gaston didn't waver until LeFou made his way to the back of the chair. One hand traced Gaston’s exposed collarbone as he moved, pulling the drawstring of Gaston’s tunic and dipping his hand inside the neckline to expose more skin and stroke soft fingers over the other man's chest hair.

He removed his kerchief with his free hand and leaned closely from behind, just barely nestling his nose against Gaston’s elegantly-groomed locks.

“I know you'll be able to break free,” he said, voice velvety and low, “but please restrain yourself.”

Before Gaston could process the words and react, LeFou had his wrists in his hands and had begun to tie the kerchief tightly around them in a timber hitch.

Gaston thrashed his arms about behind him. “What is the meaning of this?” His mouth agape with surprise. Few men had ever attempted to bind him, and when they had, it had been during war, and the results had not been pretty.

But LeFou was immediately there, kneading his shoulders, kneading his ears; bending over the chair to reach and nuzzle his nose against the lobe of his ear.

“Shh,” LeFou cooed, “Let me make you feel good.”

Gaston shivered as LeFou’s breath hit him, and covered by wriggling some more in his seat. His brow remained furrowed and his face was reddening ever so slightly as the reflexive anger surged through his blood.

“LeFou…”

It was a warning, and LeFou recognized it absolutely. But still, he dared to answer teasingly, “Gaston…” suckling at the other man’s earlobe, breathing hotly against him. He kissed Gaston’s sideburns; darted his tongue out to lap a stripe along Gaston’s jawline. He relished the feeling of Gaston’s stubble against his lips and the taste of sweat.

Gaston’s composure steeled and he smirked against LeFou’s mouth, tilting his head to be nose to nose with the puzzling creature before him.

LeFou.

Much more brazen than usual - perhaps a little more confident - and undeniably attractive.

“You’re getting joy out of seeing me tied up.”

LeFou hummed. “I want to know what makes the great Captain Gaston tick - that would make me happiest. Are you alright with indulging me?”

LeFou stepped forward so that he was facing Gaston directly. He felt wrecked already as his eyes swept over Gaston’s perfectly-chiseled body - his feet, obediently placed firmly on the ground; the minor tenting in his slacks; his tunic already partially unbuttoned and his chest glimmering slightly from the sheen of sweat. It made him weak in the knees to see the man he loved disheveled because of him.

And then he looked into Gaston’s darkened eyes, saw the smirk in them - the lust and challenge in them.

“Of course.”

And LeFou was all over him, straddling Gaston’s lap, pulling the remainder of the tunic’s fastening free as his mouth found his partner’s neck. He began by evening out his ministrations - sucking on Gaston’s other earlobe, kissing and nipping his way downward against his jaw, his chin. Gaston tilted his head back deliberately, allowing LeFou proper access to his neck.

He was sloppy; licking at the man’s adam’s apple, dragging his tongue over the delicate veins, sucking lightly enough to leave no visible marks; kissing. Kissing everything, everywhere. Every bit of his neck was claimed by LeFou, whose fingers massaged small circles against the other’s clavicle as he left trails of saliva against salty skin.

Gaston let out a soft sigh, and it set LeFou’s blood ablaze. His erection was much more noticeable against LeFou’s backside now, and it gave him a sense of urgency that he desperately tried to suppress.

Take it slow.

“LeFou…”

Gaston sounded sweet and precious and LeFou nearly choked. He was used to hearing Gaston speak his name, but not often like this. Until recently, he was sure their lovemaking hadn’t held much of a deep meaning. Perhaps it still didn’t. But the way his name spilled from Gaston’s lips was sure intoxicating.

“Gaston…” LeFou spoke breathlessly, just above a whisper, “you’re perfect.”

His tunic was swept as far out of the way as possible, the flounce of his neckline dancing gently along his form as he breathed. LeFou laid his hands firmly against Gaston’s pecs, tracing a rhythm down them with his fingers, grazing his nipples, running them down his abdomen, stopped only by Gaston’s tanned leather belt.

“You’re absolutely perfect,” he said louder now. “You captivated me since the first day I saw you.”

Gaston chuckled, his lips curling into a cocky grin, “Tell me more.”

Gaston softly grunted as LeFou shifted against him to dip his mouth back down to Gaston’s neck. “Mmph, there’s no one in town who compares...” he smiled against his friend’s slick skin. “You’re gorgeous…you’re strong…”

LeFou pushed back against Gaston’s constrained cock, rocking painfully slowly against the man. He was hard himself, and the pressure between his groin and Gaston’s gut was making him lightheaded. He inhaled deeply against Gaston’s collarbone and dragged his teeth as far down as he could comfortably reach, seated like this. His tongue darted out to flick at Gaston’s left nipple, eliciting a soft hiss in response.

“You’re so admirable, Gaston...you make men everywhere want to be you…” LeFou kissed up the man’s chest and along his leftmost shoulder, kneading his stomach, his sides. “…But – _ah_ – who would dare to try..?”

Gaston huffed, a pseudo growl that said he was growing impatient with lust.

“Are you mine?” He growled.

LeFou was consumed by the smell of him; the taste of him; his gravelly, commanding voice. He was sweaty and hot in the face, and he wondered how much more he could take of his own game as he moaned out an affirmative, “ _God_ , yes,” against Gaston’s heaving chest.

Gaston thrust his hips upwards sharply, throwing LeFou of balance just slightly enough to have him clinging to the man’s large broad shoulders desperately.

“Will you let me fill you?” Gaston rasped.

LeFou was winded. He stared down at Gaston for a quick moment, his lips curling upwards into a devious toothy smile, dimple forming on his cheek. His half-lidded eyes flashed down at the man beneath him, who glared savagely back. A muscle above Gaston’s eye twitched.

He was losing his composure already. Anxious to break his word to LeFou and take charge as always.

It made LeFou’s pulse race.

He bent slowly forward, leaning into Gaston’s ear, and the man in return turned his head into LeFou’s dark waves of hair. LeFou sucked once more at the man’s earlobe, licked over the shell of his ear and back.

“No,” he whispered.

He slid out of Gaston’s lap as the man began to thrash, nearly standing and taking the chair he was bound to with him.

“ _LeFou_ ,” he warned sharply, fists flexing open and closed behind him. “This has gone far enough.”

“Shhh, _mon cher, Capitaine_ …” LeFou soothed, holding his hands up in defense. He’d known this was bound to happen, but he did so often enjoy pushing Gaston. “I want you too…but you need to wait.”

Gaston grimaced.

“Have I not made you feel good so far?” LeFou teased. The curious smile on his face helping Gaston to calm down ever so slightly.

He turned, then; his curls bouncing with him as he slunk out of Gaston’s proximity. He tore at the drawstring of his chemise to loosen it as he stepped out of view, disappearing once more behind the dressing screen.

“What’s your goal, then?” Gaston shouted after him. “To drive me mad?”

“Trust me, Captain.”

“Don’t ‘Captain’ me,” Gaston growled. He was finding himself more curious than angry now, and attempted to adjust his tone accordingly so that LeFou wasn’t offended. “If you just knew what I wanted to do to you right now…”

When LeFou returned, he carried a small polished wooden box and an equally small vial of lubricant. His open top revealed his bare chest, and his underdrawers were deliciously exposing his arousal. He knelt at Gaston’s feet, placing the curious objects on the floorboards beside him and draping himself over Gaston’s knees in an awkward but tender hug.

“There are things I’ve wanted to do to you as well,” LeFou purred. He kissed Gaston’s knees, several times, before readjusting his position and spreading Gaston’s legs wide enough to sit directly between. “Do you trust me?”

“I’m not sure…” Gaston furrowed his brow, looking suspiciously through narrow eyes at the man between his legs. “You have my curiosity, though.”

LeFou pouted. “Hm, well. I’m sure you’ll enjoy this.”

His fingers were stubby, but they were nimble and he made quick work of the buttons on Gaston’s slacks and knickers beneath. He released Gaston’s erection and the man hissed through clenched teeth in anticipation as it bobbed against his stomach.

He watched as LeFou’s pillowy, pinkened lips found their way to the tip, tongue lolling out to lap at the underside. LeFou held his cock upright for better access to its entire length, licking again from the base to the head.

Gaston stifled a grunt and laughed lowly. “You love it, don't you?”

“I love everything about you."

LeFou could feel Gaston’s cock twitch at that, a tiny quiver of muscles as Gaston grew even harder at each of LeFou’s touches. His fingers felt hot and sweaty under the pressure to perform, but still he gripped the other man's shaft and pumped, taking what he could into his mouth and sucking in tandem.

“Hah--!” Gaston choked out. “G-good Lord…”

LeFou’s smile widened against the man's skin, mouth full, removing his fingers from the man's cock slowly until he was able to take in the full length.

“ _Mmph_!”

It was good.

It felt incredible to take it all in, and when he made eye contact with Gaston it was more incredible still. Gaston was bright red - a sight he’d never before seen - eyebrows screwed tight in a helpless incline. He panted through his mouth, like a fish out of water, looking as though he was trying to speak.

LeFou pressed his tongue firmly against the underside at a similar pace as his lips, flicking it around the tip and plunging back down into his throat. Running on instinct alone.

“Your throat--” Gaston finally managed to gasp. “Keep it there.”

LeFou complied once - twice - and then pulled away, bringing a string of sticky saliva with him.

His hand gripped Gaston’s member once again and stroked lazily up and down. He allowed his thumb to rub against the slit,  slicking the head of his cock with precum. Gaston shuddered in protest, thrusting shamelessly against LeFou's hand.

“If you close your eyes, I'll give you more,” said LeFou. “You look amazing when you're like this.”

Gaston stared defiantly for a second before huffing an exaggerated sigh and complying. He eyes closed and his face relaxed. If his hands hadn’t been bound, he would have leaned back onto them; the very picture of contentment

“You’ll be the death of me, my friend.”

LeFou was over the moon, and high on adrenaline and arousal. His own cock rubbed uncomfortably at the fly of his knickers, leaving a wet spot behind. He wondered if Gaston had noticed it; the obvious proof of how badly he wanted the man.

But there was no use in dwelling on his own libido - he just had to make sure Gaston was game enough for what was to come.

The lid was unscrewed from the vial of lubricant, and LeFou took a modest amount in his hand and began to coat Gaston’s twitching manhood with it. He twirled his tongue around the head as he did so, dipping into the slit, a cacophony of sharp inhales and gasps ringing out above him before he removed himself and slathered the tip with lubricant as well.

LeFou opened the small box, next. It held a slick metal rod - small - no thicker than a quarter of an inch. It caught the candlelight nicely, and for a moment, LeFou just held it and admired it. He was close to reconsidering his actions.

A quiver of Gaston’s hips snapped him to attention, and he dipped the rod into the vial and removed it once he was satisfied with the coverage of lube. Biting his bottom lip, stomach fluttering, he raised the tool to Gaston’s dripping cock.

 

. **:** **:**.

 

It was bittersweet, but LeFou was carefree these days. Paris was beautiful in the summertime. There was nowhere better to be, than stationed in the fashionable pulse of France. So bustling with people from so many walks of life.

He spent this particular afternoon browsing the shops of le Marais. If he could, perhaps he would pick up a gift for Gaston. The man had been overworking himself with preparations for the oncoming war, and scarcely relaxed until LeFou scolded him and took him to a local tavern for ale and women.

Chasing the thin cobblestreet wherever it took him, LeFou found himself drawn to a curiosity shoppe. The window was cluttered with animal pelts and skulls, costume jewelry, dolls and assorted knick-knacks. His small hometown of Villeneuve didn’t have any such sort of store, so if he were to find a gift for the man who had it all - this would be the place.

It smelt of dust inside, the oak floorboards creaked, and it was certainly cluttered how LeFou had pictured such a place would be. But despite the age and condition of most of the items for sale, everything shone brilliantly, illuminated by the glorious sun of a glorious day that shone through the large front showcase window.

A spotlight led LeFou to a collection of ancient-looking medical supplies. His uncle had been a doctor, and he’d always admired the position, though he didn’t have the brains for it himself.

Several strange items had handwritten plaques beneath them with taglines such as, “Ask me about this!” and though LeFou couldn't read, he did recognise the word “ask.”

He frowned. Most of the items were fairly self-explanatory. He'd hoped to see something unusual.

Giving the display a final sweep, LeFou noticed something that shone even more than the other utensils in the case. Whereas many of the instruments looked antique, this looked brand new. It looked a bit like a large sewing needle, but with a dull tip and not nearly sharp enough to pierce fabric. He didn't understand its usage at all.

“So?” he asked. “What does this do?”

The shop owner was an older fellow with a prominently waxed white mustache. He moved about the shop excitedly towards LeFou, adjusting his monocle as he did.

“Ahh, that--” he looked it over and clasped a hand on LeFou's shoulder. “That is a sounding instrument. Have you heard of it?”

“No,” LeFou smiled politely, arching a brow with curiosity. “It makes music?”

The shop owner chuckled, a throaty cackle that made LeFou laugh along nervously.

“Yes, of sorts, I suppose.” The old man removed the small wooden box from the display case to take a look at it closer himself. “No, this is a medical sound, used primarily for medical procedures having to do with the urethra.”

LeFou scrunched his nose. He didn’t understand.

“Eccentrics,” continued the man, leaning closer to LeFou to speak more quietly, “use it for masturbatory pleasure.”

LeFou’s eyes widened instantly, darting about to ensure no one was paying him or the shop owner any mind. He couldn’t be sure that he was blushing, but he definitely could feel the heat rising to his face. He didn’t know what to say, and felt blessed that the shop owner continued speaking for him, slapping him again on the back and cackling.

“I know what you’re thinking,” laughed the man, “but if you’re interested, I won’t judge you.”

Finally, LeFou regained composure enough to ask.

“...How does it work?”

 

. **:** **:**.

 

LeFou held Gaston’s cock upright, massaging what he could with his pinky finger. He held the bulbous top of the sound firmly and tried to stabilise this shaking hand by letting the tip of the instrument slip against Gaston’s slit.

“It’s cold - LeFou, what do you have?”

In a panic, LeFou’s eyes darted upwards, but thankfully Gaston still had his eyes shut, though his forehead was wrinkled with discomfort.

“Gaston.”

It came out faint, breathless. His cheeks were hot. His dark hair was beginning to matte itself to LeFou’s face and neck.

“Gaston-- I’ll stop. Tell me to stop, and I will.”

Gaston’s chest wracked with deep breaths, but still, he grinned. “I’m a man of my word.”

“Please…”

His reply came in the form of a sharp exhale through his nose. “ _Continue_.”

LeFou did as he was instructed in the shop, all that time ago, and held the sound firmly, pushing it shallowly into the opening of Gaston’s member and releasing it just enough to allow gravity to take its course and sink it slightly deeper inside.

“ _Hah_ \--!” Gaston panted forcefully and fell forward as much as he could, with his hands still tied behind him. He howled and his eyes shot open. He stared down at LeFou, between his legs, and LeFou stared wide-eyed back at him; both mens’ eyes wet with unfallen tears of shock and worry.

“D-don’t move too much,” LeFou whispered, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

The man above him quaked in his seat, but didn’t move from the chair.

“LeFou…”

“Gaston…” LeFou stared, at a loss of what to do or how to move forward, so he did what he did best and spoke soothingly, massaging Gaston’s leg with his free hand. “You’re safe with me, I promise.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the base of Gaston’s cock.

“I love you, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you,” he calmed. “Tell me to stop.”

Gaston traced his friend’s face over and over as his panting subsided. The sight of LeFou - all blush, running from his cheeks to the tips of his ears; red, runny nose - he absorbed every detail. His shining eyes; the gloss of precum on his lips; his soft, warm hands touching him as though he was a priceless jewel. The sight of LeFou between his legs, in womens’ stockings. His shirt thrown open and his cock straining and untouched while he pleasured Gaston alone.

It was all too much, and Gaston felt breathless now for a whole other reason.

“Don’t stop,” he commanded.

LeFou swallowed thickly, never breaking eye contact with his lover as he followed instructions and let the rod slip farther into Gaston’s tip on its own accord.

Gaston clenched his teeth and allowed it to happen, and never once said the word “stop.”

They remained silent, save for their open-mouthed breaths, until the sound was in as far as it would go. LeFou licked his lips, admiring his handiwork. His right hand absently began to slip downwards to his knickers, but as soon as he made contact with his groin through the fabric, Gaston coughed and shook his head, and LeFou’s found himself unwilling to ignore his captain’s order.

“What now,” Gaston said, voice small and strained. It was unusual to hear it like this, but LeFou soaked it in.

“I pull it out,” he said.

He tugged at the instrument's top gently, pulling it perhaps an inch. He moved slowly, and waited for Gaston’s breathing patterns to level out before letting it sink back in.

“How is it?”

“Strange,” replied Gaston in a cool baritone, “but do as you wish.”

Again, LeFou pulled at the sound, and let it drop, and pulled at it again. He repeated the actions in quicker and quicker succession, and when he was confident enough in his ministrations of the tool to look away, LeFou bent forward to lap once more at the thick pulsing vein running along the underside of Gaston’s unbelievably rigid cock.

“Fuck!”

He dipped his head lower, lifting Gaston’s balls to lick the taint, then one by one took them into his mouth until he had Gaston gasping for breath above him and seeing starbursts behind his eyelids.

“Christ--! LeFou--!” Gaston cursed. A string of profanities and half-finished words flew from him, each one music to LeFou's ears.

He sounded absolutely beautiful, and it took LeFou's breath away to witness strong, proud Captain Gaston unravel before him; his usually-perfect hair now soaken against his forehead, beads of sweat running down his pecs and dripping from his chin.

“I'm--!”

A pool of thick white precum had begun to form around the sound, and LeFou's eyes fluttered half shut. His mouth felt so dry, gasping for air as he took in the sight.

“ _Ngh_ \--!”

He had to unfasten his knickers, and he doubted that Gaston had the capacity to argue right now.

Once free, he leaned closer against the man’s groin, Gaston's legs clenching intensely around him. He pumped himself in rough sloppy strokes with his left hand and removed the sound completely from Gaston with the right, and as he did so, Gaston came with a bestial grunt.

Thick white stripes slashed across LeFou's face, and he opened his mouth wide to receive whatever he could on his tongue. He stroked Gaston until he was drained to completion, and came, too; face pressed into Gaston’s damp skin, panting and moaning helplessly against Gaston’s leg. Rocking into his own hand and soiling his socks and the throw rug beneath him.

They were both a ragged mess, heaving deep satisfied breaths into the air. Lying sticky still against one another, LeFou mumbling, “You're perfect. So perfect,” and Gaston agreeing.

LeFou's eyes had long since drifted closed, and for a moment he considered falling asleep just like this.

But he felt hands running through his hair, moving down and kneading his shoulders with pressure enough to push him up off of Gaston.

He looked up wearily, confused.

“You..?”

“I untied your knot.” Gaston grinned down at him, though he looked more exhausted than cocky. “Let's get up and move to the bed.”

He swiped a finger over a line of cum across LeFou's nose and dipped the finger into his lover's mouth. LeFou suckled at it and closed his eyes again.

“Okay,” he yawned. “Shall we clean ourselves first? I'm afraid we've made quite a mess of ourselves…”

Gaston shook his head. “Leave it as a reminder of what I put up with.”

He undressed quickly and stretched, arching his back and cracking his knuckles before plopping down on to the bed. LeFou wiped what mess he could with his chemise and removed his clothing as well. He fell forward, melting naked against Gaston and wrapped himself in a sheet. He was still too sweaty to get properly under the covers, but he didn't think it would matter much soon.

“LeFou…” Gaston turned his head to face his friend, “For what it's worth, you're the best.”

LeFou blushed and kissed Gaston’s shoulder, letting his eyes slip shut one final time for the evening.

“Thank you, Captain. _Bonne nuit_.”

 

. **:** **:**.

  
  
LeFou woke up bound and tied to the bedposts.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out the sequel [Petite Mort](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10856451)!
> 
> And chat with me on Twitter: riachinko or Tumblr: rudigerblues/riankoworks ⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )  
> Thank you to [@cakeboobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeboobs/pseuds/cakeboobs) for the encouragement and beta'ing ❤


End file.
